


Christmas

by Naria_Prime



Series: Random little poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Christmas, Christmas poem, I was in the mood, a little too early I know, there's even a melody
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nur ein kleines Weihnachtsgedicht, das mir gerade eingefallen ist...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

Wir singen Weihnachtslieder  
Alle zusammen wieder  
Unter'm Weihnachtsbaum.

Es liegen Geschenke drunten  
Und die Kugeln funkeln.  
Ist das nicht ein Traum?

Freunde, Familie, Bekannte, alle sind schon da.  
Warst du denn auch brav dieses ganze Jahr?

Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht  
Auf dass ihr eine schöne Zeit habt!

Hört ihr schon die Glocken  
Wie sie frohlocken?  
Das Weihnachtsfest ist da!

Jetzt ist es wieder soweit  
Diese besondere Zeit  
Nur ein Mal im Jahr.

Für eine Nacht steht die Zeit still  
Denn der Weihnachtsmann will  
Jedem etwas bringen.  
Lasst die Lieder nun erklingen!

Denn wir singen Weihnachtslieder  
Alle zusammen wieder  
Unter'm Weihnachtsbaum...

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, es ist noch etwas zu früh, aber ich hoffe trotzdem, es hat euch gefallen.


End file.
